heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-24 - Recovery
It has been almost a full day since the attack on Elizraim, and though the young royal seems to be out of danger--the translucent appearance having returned to normal a couple hours after ey was returned to the hotel--ey has remained unconscious for the entire time ey's been back. To the psionics of the Haven Foundation, of course, it was fairly obvious what was going on...Elizraim is rebuilding eir energy stores, which were still at far below normal level. There's been a steady flow of emotion energy from all around into the young royal, from any little bit of emotion both within and outside the hotel. And now...finally, Elizraim's energy levels are approaching the norm once again. Terra has spent quite a bit of time hanging out near Elizraim...projecting what emotion towards em she could. It might or might not help, given the circumstances, but she does feel a certain obligation as a healer to do what she can. And then, suddenly, Elizraim's awake. Eir eyes slowly open--one might note that their normal silver is still a bit dull. "Eym!" ey calls, slowly sitting up. Ey reaches to eir shoulder, feeling at it, and looking around with fearful eyes. Spotting Terra, ey gives a yelp and suddenly scampers sideways in the bed. "Eym, aulvren..." And ey runs out of bed, falling off and landing with a thud on the ground. Terra projects calm...not so much into Elizraim's mind, so much as there for em to read. "Elizraim. Breathe." Ey's clearly still out of it, which is not uncommon after a bad hit like that. As of yet, she's not worried. "Do you remember who I am?" Elizraim is curled up in a ball on the ground, trembling and sniffling. "Eym, vekom! Eindrus! Meurdelar!" ey calls, loudly...but as Terra projects calm, ey seems to at least start to pull back from the sheer panic. Slowly, hesitantly, ey peeks up over the side of the bed at her. "T...Terra?" "It's me. I promise." Terra doesn't understand any of the things ey said in eir own language, of course. "You can read my emotions if you want. If it would help." She can indeed feel Elizraim's mind focusing on hers for a few moments, and then the child slumps back down against the wall, curling up in a ball again and starting to cry openly. Eir eyes and hair are glowing a dull silver--the low level of light a testament to how low on energy ey still is. Sobbing like this would normally lead to em shining like a torch. Terra moves to wrap her arms gently around Elizraim. She wouldn't normally, but ey clearly needs a hug right now, and there's nobody to see and embarrass the young heir. Elizraim definitely doesn't even seem to be thinking about the chance of embarrassment or about proper decorum right now...as Terra gets close, ey almost throws emself at her, and clings tightly to her, sobbing into her shoulder. "I-I-I thought I would die! Eym...I want Eym! I c-can't...I..." "I wouldn't let you die." Of course, if Terra hadn't been there to know what was going on...but she was, and she's resolutely not thinking about the alternatives. Elizraim clings to her more tightly. "Eym's s-supposed to...how dare Eym die and let this happen? I...I needed..." Ey seems to calm a little, just crying quietly again. "Terra...I'm scared..." Terra doesn't let go until ey shows signs of wanting her to. "I know. We'll find out who's behind this and deal with them." Unfortunately, she can't sense golems coming. They need Oculus or Raven on this one. Elizraim definitely isn't showing those signs yet. Ey's trying to bring back the more formal, reserved behavior, but...right now, there's just too much frightened kid in there to hide. "They know what I am," ey says, softly. The tears are still falling, but more slowly now. "This...this was an assassination...a plan to kill me." "We have...no, we don't exactly have the assassin. Seems it was a golem." Hence why neither Terra nor Elizraim sensed it. "I hate to say it, but we need Oculus for this one. But we'll find them." Elizraim slowly nods, trying to pull emself together some more. "A golem..." A pause, and ey looks away. "I see...a construct, yes? I thought it would be so. But I did sense something, just before the attack...elation. With that, and your warning, I thought to turn back, and if I had not..." They weren't aiming for eir shoulder. "Thank you, Terra. You saved my life." It's an odd combination right now...Elizraim's finally speaking and acting more formally again, but ey's still hugging her pretty tight. "I sensed something. Which rather implies that whoever sent the golem was not far away. Or, possibly, it was actually some kind of magical remote, and we picked something up through the link to the controller," Terra says. Gah. Magic. Elizraim nods. "It...it would be an effective strategy, against a Mioemet. And the arrow...it was...what is the mortal term. Onyx. It was onyx, was it not?" Ey cringes at the memory, one hand going to eir shoulder again. "Was that what it was? I thought it was poisoned or cursed...it's in a safe place." Apparently, Terra needn't have taken quite so many precautions with it. Elizraim nods. "Nothing hurts so much as onyx." And that's threatening to make the tears start up again, but ey fights them back. "It can kill us by touch alone...and it can stop us from healing..." That explains the onyx blade on eir spear, then. "It...I am not certain how to explain, but it is very bad." Ey finally lets go of her fully, sighing. "I believe...I am well, now..." Terra nods. "Well. We'll find out who's behind this. I'd guess somebody from your world, though, most likely." Somebody who doesn't want the heir to come back... Elizraim frowns. "I...am not certain of that. If the portal had opened, I think I would have known. Though...I am certain it is not the only portal." Ey looks over toward the window, shivering. "Still, if it were someone from my world, I doubt they would need to work in this fashion." Terra hrms. "So, what do you suspect?" Ey knows the politics of the situation better than she ever can. She glances at the window, wondering if they should reinforce it. Bulletproof glass or something. Elizraim looks rather uncomfortable at that. "I suspect mortals," ey says, quietly, and hangs eir head. "You remember how...I apologize, but...you remember how Solomon reacted to me." Terra nods. "We might be dealing with a mage, then...one fairly knowledgeable. Enough to know to use onyx and enough to think of using a golem so you wouldn't sense it coming." Elizraim nods. "That was my thought. It would not be hard for one to figure out what I was, if one knew the legends of the Mioemet. Though I disguise myself, my abilities are on full display." Ey slowly tries to get to eir feet, but wavers, bracing emself against the wall. Eir energy levels just aren't quite up there yet, it seems. "You're not up to full...you should rest, make sure you recover. And I'll talk to Oculus about it." Terra wishes she could talk to Solomon. She truly does. Elizraim nods. "Oculus was aware of the legends...perhaps he will know something that could assist." Ey makes eir way to the bed, sitting on it again. "Terra, I..." Ey looks to the window again, shivering. "I do not think I wish to sleep in this room tonight." "I think I have a good solution to that...there's a room around the corner that completely faces a blank wall," Terra says. Nobody's going to be shooting through that window. Elizraim nods. "That will be acceptable." A long pause, and ey sighs. "I shall not require you to remove the technology from that room." Ey's less scared of it than of the assassins somewhere out there, that's for sure. "I don't think there's anything in there but an ordinary phone," Terra notes. "Nobody's using it right now...nobody wants it. No view." Elizraim nods. "Acceptable," ey repeats, and takes a deep breath, moving towards the door. Ey's still a bit unsteady on eir feet, but seems to be improving. "Yet...before I lie down again, I think that I should like some tea." Ey frowns. "I think that if I try to sleep now, I shall have...dreams." Terra stays close to Elizraim. If ey really needs a hand, she'll give em one, but she's trying to let em have eir pride. Elizraim seems to be regaining that pride, just moving slowly and carefully to be sure ey doesn't stumble or do anything that would make Terra feel like she needs to reach out for em. As ey passes the closet, he pauses, though, and looks over at it. With a slight sigh, ey reaches over, taking eir circlet from where it rests, and puts it on eir head. It's silly, but it gives a little extra confidence. Ey shakes eir head a little, and moves to the door, slowly opening it. Ey starts to tremble again, but clenches eir fists, willing emself calm again and speaking a few words in Mioemet. Finally, ey steps out. Terra doesn't blame em for eir caution, moving slightly ahead of em. After all, she can't sense golems either, and if there is one... What she doesn't understand, though, is why this mage is trying to kill Elizraim, rather than capture... Category:Logs Category:The Threat in the Shadows